Jack and Shiner
by calico.fox42
Summary: "So what was your final wish anyway?" Scully asks, and I reply with a smile spreading across my face. Spoilers: Season 7. This story takes place at the very end "Je Souhaite" Warning: Mature audiences only


"I can't believe you don't want butter on your popcorn. Ew, it's un-American." I say after I put the video into the VCR and walk towards the couch, towards my partner. The lights are out, except for the glow of the fish tank and the desk lamp. The red FBI warning on the television screen is the center of the room's attention. The popcorn is hot, but it doesn't melt on your tongue the way that it should.

"Caddyshack, Mulder?" She asks, as she looks at the video box.

"It's a classic American movie." Kind of like the Shiner's that I picked up at the market. I had to drive over a half hour to the only store in town that carried the beer from the small town of Shiner, Texas. I went on a tour to the brewery a few years ago, when I had been forced to take a paid vacation. I knew Scully would like it, so I had to find it, and the only place that had it was a world market.

"That's what every guy says. It's a guy movie." She says twisting off the cap and landing it into the fish bowl full of change. Of course my toss falls a little too short, causing a chuckle from her.

"Okay, when you invite me over to your place, we can watch Steel Magnolias." I say, teasing her for her liking of Julia Roberts and Olympia Dukakis.

"So, um, what's the occasion?" She asks as I notice that we are dressed completely opposite. Her long white-sleeved shirt is the complete opposite of my short sleeve black turtle neck, reminding me of a ying-yang. I turn to look at her and for a flash of a second she has an expression of surprise over her soft features- as if she was reading my thoughts.

"I don't know… it just…felt like the thing to do. Cheers." I say bringing my bottle out to hers.

"Cheers." She says before taking a long swig.

"I don't know if you noticed, but um, I never made the world a happier place." I say, looking down at her. It's not often that I get to see her in casual clothes, relaxing on the couch, with a Shiner between her legs. I already want to kiss her, but I don't want our beers to go to waste.

She takes in a deep breath, and cuts her gaze from mine. "Well, I'm fairly happy. That's something."

With this statement, I know this is as deep as we will get tonight, as far as words are concerned. Neither one of us has proven to be good at sharing our emotions with each other. It's such a fragile, delicate thing, that any slight shake could cause it to crumble, us to crumble.

Although, I don't think that's entirely true. I think we're stronger than that.

After all, we tried to have a baby….

"So what was your final wish anyway?" Scully asks, and I reply with a smile spreading across my face. I take another gulp, and think that we should do movie night more often.

"Scully, you know I can't tell you my wish." I say leaning in closer to her, "or else it won't come true."

She slightly shivers and that wide smile of mine makes a comeback.

We watch the previews in silence, allowing the tension in the room to build. We finish our beers, and I'm immediately on my feet and in the kitchen, this time I return with two Shiners and a bottle of Jack.

"Mulder!" She says in mock shock.

"Come on, Scully, live a little." I say, sitting as close to her as possible.

I take the tops off and open the bottle.

"Can we at least use shot glasses?"

"Just take a swig and follow it with the Shiner, swig, Shiner…" I say this as if I'm some sort of frat boy trying to ease my way into one of the popular girl's panties.

Surprising me, she takes the bottle from my grip and gulps from it, smiles and then takes a sip of the beer.

"Damn, G-woman!"

"My father was a Navy captain, I know how to throw back a few. Your turn." She says, passing the bottle to me.

I turn my attention to Chevy Chase, as if he is the most interesting guy in the world. Who am I kidding? It's Chevy Chase!

"Come on, Mulder, live a little."

Leaning into meet her lips with mine, she slightly turns her head and my lips land on her cheek.

"Alright…" I say before taking the bottle to my mouth.

I can only swallow so much, before my throat is burning, so I chase it with the Shiner.

She's turning towards me, giving me her undivided attention.

It's been three months since we first became intimate, and it's been the best three months of my life. The first time was the night that I came back from London. She asked if she could come over, that she had a lot she needed to talk about. As we were getting deep into conversation, she fell asleep on my couch. On my couch.

I was exhausted, it had been a long flight from London and I could understand her exhaustion as well.

Getting up, I reached for the blanket and covered her. She was sitting up, but I didn't want to wake her, so I went to my room to find a pillow. When I came back into the living room, she was laying down and fast asleep. With a feather-light touch, I lifted her head to rest it on the comfort of the pillow. I couldn't help but to tuck another strand of her hair behind her ear. Aside from her blue eyes, her hair was my favorite feature.

Once in my room, I undressed down to my boxers. I knew that Scully, my partner was in the next room, but I never could sleep fully clothed. Hell, the probability catching a wink anyways, was already zero to none. I don't know what time it was when I had actually fallen asleep, but her touch on my fingers woke me. She was taking the book I had in my grip and placing it on the nightstand. She was about to walk away, when I reached for her. Taking her hand within mine, she took a step towards my bed.

I scooted over, giving her space to lie besides me. She took one glance out the window, and one to the door, and then crawled into my bed. My bed….

"Are you going to take another shot?" I shake my head, as I am brought back to the present. I can still see the soft glow of her body radiating in the moonlight.

"Ughhhh…. Are you?" I asked, already feeling a good buzz.

"Only if you tell me what you wished for?"

She's teasing me. She's been so playful lately, that I can barely hold myself back from her. Fairly happy? What about fucking happy! This is without a doubt one of the happiest moments of my life.

Shaking my head, I refuse to tell her my third and final wish.

"Come on Mulder, I thought we didn't keep secrets." She's pushing at me. The whisky is making her bold, and it's a side of her I've never seen before.

"Yeah… Except, in this case, if I were to tell you my wish, it would not only come untrue, but it would also put someone's life as it is at risk."

I see her registering my words, evaluating my thoughts "Mulder…. You freeeed…."

"Don't say it. If you say it she'll end up back in that rug." I say slamming the palm of my hand over her pretty little lips.

Moving my hand from over her, she's pretending as if she's zipping her mouth shut, and places the invisible key into my mouth, so I can swallow it.

"I don't need another shot, Scully. Do you?" I'm surprised because she has the bottle pressed to her lips.

"I don't work tomorrow." And down it goes!

I then take the bottle from her and swallow the whiskey. Rather than chasing it with the beer, I chase it with a kiss.

I devour her. I can taste the Jack and the beer, and something else. The taste of her. It's intoxicating.

She is all over me, pawing at me. Her tiny little frame is straddling my lap, and I know that she can feel me. Then she grinds over me with her hips, and my hands hold her happily in place. My mouth is fused to hers, our tongues are moving at a swift and fierce speed as we are all over each other. My hands are finding their way under her shirt, working their way to her breast. Wanting to feel her, needing to feel her.

We start tearing our clothes off each other. There's no time to remove her panties, so I slip the fabric to the side and my fingers find her. She is so wet, so smooth, so ready. Slightly lifting up, she slams her body over mine. She moans.

It's been two days, one hour and forty-two minutes since the last time we had been together, and every time I'm with her, it feels like I'm experiencing her body for the first time. She is so tiny, I feel like I might be hurting her, but she's moving faster against me, letting me know that I'm doing everything but.

Her lips are trailing my neck, walking their way back to mine. X marks the spot, and as she kisses me her body slows down, way down. She is still moving, but she is driving me insane, so I spank her, hard. I can't ever remember spanking during sex, but she seems to like it and has slowed down even more. Her movement is deep, I can feel her walls pulsing. My fingers find her most sensitive spot, and she leans back, throwing her head and her red hair back.

My hands then take a strong hold of her hips, and I go wild as I lift up and into her, she puts her hands out as if she is flying, trusting me to not drop her. Trusting me. She is free; and it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Then standing up, I slam her against the wall, and I'm back inside and grinding into her like never before.

She's screaming my name in pleasure, and I can't control it anymore. My body gives her everything it has to give. Gasping for air, I give her angel soft kisses over her shoulders. She reaches her hands to graze over my 5 o'clock shadow. She kisses me tenderly, and I lean my forehead to meet hers. Naked, I hold her against the wall, our heads pressed together, our bodies molded together.

Unlike the first night we had become intimate, she is still here when I wake in the morning. Her body tangled with mine. On her side of the bed.


End file.
